The days of my life
by Melissa-T
Summary: Tai is a 16 year old guy that is about to live the best days of his life all in all the best emotions manifest when he put his interest in some blue eyed guy. Lol poor guy he can't control all the good things that happen to him, neither the bad ones... R


Yay! Im starting another ficcy yup and im happy to say this is not the only one im starting since I got really inspired the last weekend because I was reading lots of mangas yay! I have already finished the 4th chappie from hold such better days(from now on I will refer at it like this HSBD)but im too layse to update it :p don't worry it will be up soon that's if you read it ô_ó. I also heard lots of songs I love and so I really, REALLY got inspired ( You can search for my soon coming stories yay! If you like my work that's it :P Ask me if I care... My attitude...YOUR problem! Angel Yup please check them up, please?!?! Haito: Stop it and start the damned ficc would you! Mel: Oh whatever, I got inspired in this ficc by an e-mail I received, thank you sooooooo much Nancy for sending it. Im happy happy my birthday is coming soon just 10 days yay!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, but if you want to give me a good birthday present you know I'm glad to accept it. As well as the song, that's by Good Charlotte  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this ficc to Blanks, happy birthday girl you know you rock!  
  
The days of my life  
The most AWERSOME day: Was when I met you  
  
Odaiba 6:30a.m Yagami Residence  
  
TAI!!!!!!  
  
Huh?! What the hell!-was the response to the previous yell. A 16 year old guy shot up in his bed looking startled with his brown mass of hair flying in the weirdest angles.  
  
Tsk,tsk Tai language- A girl by the door scolded  
  
Argg.... what are you doing here Kari? and more important yelling!- The guy asked annoyed trying to shoot the thumping in his head 'Geez stupid Kari why wouls she scream so loud and so early in the morning'  
  
Well Tai I just wanted to remind you that we have school today and since you didn't woke up and its already late--- she was cut by the sound of Tai trying to untangle his bed sheets  
  
Oh Kari why didn't you woke me up earlier!!- the teenager was now fighting with his gloves that wouldn't want to fit as socks -_-U  
  
Tai I think that won't fit in there...and I did tried to woke you up but you wouldn't!- replied Kari in her own defense-Just hurry up would you- and with that she left her struggling brother ---- Odaiba 7:10 a.m. Odaiba high  
  
You're late Mr. Yagami- the teacher scolded the guy standing by the door  
  
I'm sorry Mrs. Tate[1] it won't happen again –replied Tai  
  
If I got a coin for every time I hear that I would be rich –said Mrs. Tate mockingly  
  
Hn...me I come in?- was Tai's only answer  
  
Sure go take you place so I can start what I was about to do- allowed the teacher signaling Tai to his place, Tai reluctantly took his place as asked – Ok as I was about to say before Mr. Yagami decided to interrupt so neatly. We are starting the second semester so get ready. I also am glad to announce we have a new student, please welcome Mr. Yamato Ishida.  
  
Tai looked up from his desk. At the front of the classroom stood a handsome Blonde guy, what was amazing about him where his beautiful blue eyes they where shiny and glossy. They looked so bright, so beautiful... suddenly the guy spoke- Hi nice to meet you all- Woa he also had a beautiful voice, a beautiful baritone voice. 'Well something's good today for a change' Tai tought the guy was so damn handsome and he was standing there in the front of the classroom saying it was nice to meet him (of course tai's little mind is starting to turn tings since yama actually said it in general -.-u)  
  
It's nice to have you in our class Mr. Ishida so could you please sit in the place you please- the teacher said cheerfully. The blonde walked towards the back of the classroom where five seats in random places where empty. He finally chose the one by the window exactly...exactly behind Tai. 'Oh great lucky day now what am I suppose to do? He chose to sit behind me! And I'm not in the mood to be friendly but I don't want to be rude ' Tai thought to himself. Tai could feel the piercing stare from the guy behind, maybe he was waiting for him to be friendly and introduce himself with a loud sigh Tai turned around to greet the guy but found him staring trough the window. Not really wanting to introduce himself being afraid of being to rude because of the mood he was in, and seeing that the other guy wasn't paying attention anymore Tai turned around and paid attention to the clas(yeah SURE ô_o)  
  
After history class with Mrs. Tate Tai didn't saw Ishida in his next classes that was until ART[2] class. Apparently Ishida was talking with Mr. Valkov[3], the art teacher about....huh?something? when Tai entered the classroom all he could catch of the conversation where some words like 'please' and 'perform' and lot of nods that was it. But he actually wondered what was the conversation about because Mr. Valkov seemed to be very interested in it and that was something strange counting that he always used to be a carefree person. The rest of the class entered and placed themselves, as soon as everyone was in their seat the teacher started to speak.  
  
Ok class it's nice to see you all again. I presume all of you already know who is this.-he said signaling towards Yamato, there was a general nod and he continued- well I'm pleased to say that our new student will be our example of today's class, and yes guys today we are having music- a lot of students groaned music was the worst!- I know you don't like it but you must know it isn't always that bad, actually you can learn to like playing music. Here is where Mr. Ishida takes place, he do enjoys playing music, don't you Matt?- the teacher asked and Matt nodded taking something out from a box behind the teachers desk- And here is where I make a deal with you guys, If you actually pay attention and effort in my class you can choose whatever instrument you want and that would be good for you since you can learn something like hmm this!- he steped away revealing what Matt have been taking out, it was an electric guitar and as soon as everyone took a glance of the beautiful object Matt started playing.  
  
[4]If you want me to wait I will wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay, I will stay right through  
  
I you don't wanna say anything at all  
  
Im happy wondering  
  
Go!  
  
Matt played and singed while obviously girls some almost glomped him , by the time the guys where more interested in the guitar than in Matt. As Matt went on singing Tai started to actually pay attention to the lyrics  
  
...Ever since I met you  
  
I never could forget you  
  
I only wanted to catch you  
  
Right here next to me  
  
Cuz everybody uoooo...  
  
Needs some one that they can trust iiin  
  
You're somebody uoooo...  
  
That I found just in tiiiiiime  
  
Hey it made sense that would be friends, everybody needed friends, Tai couldn't stop wondering if Matt actually wrote the lyrics and the music...  
  
If you want me to wait I will wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay, I will stay right through  
  
I you don't wanna say anything at all Im happy wondering  
  
Heh? Yeah that was what Tai was doing being happy wondering it wouldn't be bad to ask him. The song continued and Tai was more convinced by each part of it that if Matt had written it he was really good.  
  
...Ever since I found you  
  
I wanted to be around you  
  
I wanted to get down to the point that I need you  
  
Yup, yup that was it was Matt reading Tai's toughts or what?  
  
Cuz everybody uoooo...  
  
Needs some one that they can trust iiin  
  
You're somebody uoooo...  
  
That I found just in tiiiiiime  
  
If you want me to wait I will wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay, I will stay right through  
  
I you don't wanna say anything at all  
  
Im happy wondering  
  
Go!  
  
Then there was some more guitar playing yeah Matt was really good, actually Tai was starting to take some interest in music class (and that's saying lots -.-U)  
  
Don't tell me  
  
The bad news  
  
Don't tell me anything at all  
  
Just tell me  
  
That you need me  
  
And stay right here with meeee  
  
If you want me to wait I will wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay, I will stay right through  
  
I you don't wanna say anything at all  
  
Im happy wondering  
  
If you want me to wait I will wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay, I will stay right through  
  
I you don't wanna say anything at all  
  
Im happy wondering  
  
For some strange reason only thing that Tai could think about was 'I will stay right here but...will you?'  
  
Okie okie I know! Short and shity chappie but hey it's the first chap, I'm just starting please be patient there are like 20 chapters more to go. I will highly appreciate you to review and to read my other stories please by the way on with the numbers  
  
[1]Okies I'm really obsessed with Beyblade so go figure  
  
[2]Well I don't really know if people in high actually take this kinda classes but with ART I mean all in one painting, drama and music  
  
[3]Same that with number one  
  
[4]In the story Matt actually wrote the song ok? 


End file.
